She Needs a Friend
by ohmygawdstitch
Summary: Pascal didn't think he needed anything more in life than what he already had. One day, however, this changes when he goes out of his comfort zone and finds the little girl who will forever change his life...


**Hi peoples! Ohmygawdstitch here, and this is my first ever fanfic. Yay! I'm so excited x3**

**I randomly came up with the idea for this story a while ago, wondering how Pascal and Rapunzel became friends. I originally planned for this to be a one shot, but it seems like it's going to take a good two or three chapters to properly maintain this story. All being said, I hope you guys enjoy this story. Please leave a review when finished. I'd like to hear some _kind_ feedback on what you guys think.**

**Thank you ^-^**

**IMPORTANT: I haven't read many _Tangled_ fan fictions, especially any about Pascal. I highly doubt that I'm the first to try and write a fanfic on this subject, but if this story ends up being like someone else's, _PLEASE_ no flames about me being some sort of copycat. Thank you.**

**DISCLAIMER: The film _Tangled_ and all its characters are copyrighted to the Walt Disney co. The rest is all from my own imagination. In no way do I own, nor plan to make money profit off of this fan fiction. **

She Needs a Friend

It's funny really. Back then I lived a perfect life in the glorious hidden valley below. I had more than enough food to eat whenever I was hungry and plenty to drink from the water bank. I had the lush green trees for shade whenever the sun became unbearably hot and storms became unimaginably terrifying. Most of all, I practically had these comforts all to myself to enjoy. There were no other chameleons present to steal my food and no predators around to hunt me down. Come to think of it, I was practically the highest on the food chain down there. One could say I was the king of that little piece of nature untouched by humans.

We'll, ALMOST untouched.

By the water bank rests a stone tower almost as tall as the cliffs surrounding the valley. A human who would enter and exit from the wooden door every day to, I always assumed, look for food. She always wore a dress made of burgundy velvet, and a hooded cape as green as moss. She usually carried a wicker basket in her hands covered with a white cloth. Though her clothes and accessories hardly ever changed, her physical appearance constantly would, but not in the way one might think.

At first I thought it was two different people who came in and out, but as time went on and I paid closer attention, I realized it was the same woman. Whenever she arrived at the tower, her thick dark hair would have grey streaks here and there, and wrinkles throughout her slightly pail skin. When she left the tower, she looked like a woman in her primary years. Her black hair was full of volume with not a single grey strand to be seen, and her glowing skin as smooth as a polished stone. The only thing about her physical feature that didn't change was her big sky blue eyes. Every time she was leaving the valley those eyes would glance back at the tower with worry. It was as if the woman had a precious treasure up in the tower she feared wouldn't be there when she returned. Whenever she returned she walked in a fast pace to the door of the tower and slam it shut as if to check on that precious treasure of hers.

This mystery baffled me, but only when I saw the women come and go. Usually I went about my business scavenging for ants and dragonflies, not thinking much about her until she walked past again. That was when I would change my scale color to blend within my surroundings and keep out of sight as I watched her go by. All these questions would come up in my head. How could this woman stay young, defying what nature proceeds to do with every living creature? What was so important up in that tower that she worries so much about? I'd often gaze at the tower, pondering over these questions until an insect flew past and distracted me long enough to forget about all those questions. All that time oblivious of how big of an impact this mystery would have on my life.


End file.
